


Missed you, partner!

by Ponderosa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Digital Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogues Gallery gave me almost everything I wanted for this ship. Can never have enough kissing though. Have the more enthusiastic reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed you, partner!




End file.
